


Mutual Mistakes

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Episode: s02e10 A Duel of Iron, Post-Season/Series 02, depressed idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: After coming back from China, Ward once again struggles to find his place.When he's about to make a big mistake, he gets lucky.Turns out there can be more than one person with problem in a bar.Who thought?





	Mutual Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewonderginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/gifts).



> _March, 30 2019: Josie's Bar, 9:56 pm_

Ward doesn't usually do this. Well, he doesn't do this anymore. Danny's presence has helped him to refuse the urge to do drugs and alcohol. Now, Danny is back on the streets fighting crime. Hanging with other people and Ward finds himself sitting in this stupid crappy bar. Bethany has decided that she doesn't want Ward to handle their child. Ward could get an expansive lawyer and sue her. But what would it get him? More hate. If Bethany doesn't want him to see his child, she's probably right about it anyway, isn't she?

There is a bottle of Jack right in front of him. Tempting him. He feels like a sailor about to be lured in by a damn siren. The barkeeper has asked him if he wants anything other, than the water that's standing in front of him, for about an hour. He has refused until now but at the same time, Ward hasn't left the bar either. 

In a weak attempt to distract himself from the temptation, he looks around. It's mostly empty. A blonde woman is sitting in a corner, writing something on a laptop. At the other end of the bar is a black guy. A laptop in front of him too. Is this bar turning into a starbucks or why is everyone working here? Ward grunts, when he sees that the black guy isn't drinking anything either. There's a small bowl with Nachos standing next to him and that's it.

Ward furrows his brow at the same moment, his stomach grumbled. Loud.

The black guy looks up from his screen with an amused smile. He's really beautiful. Ward rarley thinks that about people. Never gave it much thought before. Eventually, the black guy sighs and shoves the bowl with Nachos over towards Ward. There's still a significant distance between them and Ward has to get up to reach the food, the stranger has offered him. Of course, it's dumb. He doesn't know this man and he can buy his own damn food. If anyone can in this expensive city, it's people like him. But for some reason, Ward's body acts on its own instinct and walks over.

"Thanks.", he says, as he reaches for a Nacho.

"No problem.", the black guy mumbles, "Name's Malcolm, by the way."

"Ward."

Malcolm looks up from the screen and nods, "You don't have a drink?"

"No. I don't drink."

 _Anymore._ Ward thinks.

"Ah.", Malcolm says and seemingly thinks about this, "Welcome to the club."

"Weird place not to drink."

"Hm.", Malcolm hums and looks at him, "You are one to say that."

"Touche."

 

> _March, 30 2019: Josie's Bar, 11:15pm_

 

Talking with Malcolm is easy. Surprisingly so. For the first time in his life words just flow out of Ward's mouth. He has always admired that with others. Especially, back at college, when everyone was chatting and Ward just stood there, trying not to think about Office Parties his Dad had dragged him to.

For some reason Malcolm opened Ward in a way, only Joy and Danny could. And they had needed years for that.

Malcolm and Ward had talked about everything and nothing. Ward knows, that Malcolm is Haitian, that his cousin Neesha is major in their home town and that he works for Jeri. He knows, that Malcolm loves dogs and guinea pigs and that his favorite food are blueberry cakes.

In return, Malcolm knows, that Ward is running a family business and has a complicated relationship with his brother. He knows, that Ward loves cats and is playing with the idea of getting one and he knows, that Ward always wanted to become an astronaut as a kid.

Malcolm smiles eventually, "Listen, I have to head home. I have to speak at court tomorrow."

"I hope it's nothing bad."

"As a witness. Don't worry."

"Good."

Malcolm nods and reaches over for a napkin, writing something on it.

"What is this?", Ward asks.

"It's- Promise me not to read it, until quater to twelve."

"What?"

"Please.", Malcolm says.

"Fine."

Malcolm smiles and leaves the bar, "Good."

 

> _March, 30 2019: Josie's Bar, 11:45pm_

The moment, the clock of Ward's phone jumps to 11:45, Ward opens the folded napkin.

 

> _Ward,_
> 
> _I was an addict. I was scared to tell you. Tonight I was damn close to drinking again. The talk with you saved me._
> 
> _I can't thank you enough._

There's his number written underneath and Ward feels a warmth, he has never felt before.

This man is special.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my tumblr wife Candace.
> 
> So happy to have you as a friend <3


End file.
